1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method concerning a modular approach to testing and measurement of the characteristics of various gases, liquids, and solids.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently there exists a wide variety of methods and means for testing for the existence and various physical characteristics of gases, liquids, and vapors. Typically, a single purpose instrument is provided which can receive a sample or a particle gas or liquid to determine a particular physical characteristic thereof, such as temperature, pressure, relative humidity, degrees of superheat, concentration, and the like. With the advent of digital technology, and specifically digital signal processing (DSP), testing and examination of characteristics of various substances has become exponentially simpler and more accurate. Often, all that is needed is a simple transducer connected to a microprocessor or other central processing unit. The transducer comes into direct or indirect contact with the substance to be measured, which transducer then sends a signal to the microprocessor. The specific characteristics can be sent from the microprocessor to a display or another computing device for observation and analysis. With the increasing power and complexity of transducers, sensors, and computing devices, several attempts have been made at providing an improved and more robust means and methodology for testing and measuring various chemicals and substances. Many of these devices include means and methodology for controlling the transducers and/or sensors, but have significant shortcomings.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,339,367 relates to an interface for detection and control of multiple test probes. This device includes an interface module with a probe detection module configured for connection and communication with an identification bus. There is also a control and data module configured for connection to the bus, with multiple connectors. Multiple test probes are used with the system. This system is primarily used to measure the quality of cellular networks, for example data and voice messages. While providing for digital control of certain measurement devices, this invention fails to provide for real-time measurement of the chemical characteristics of substances, such as liquids, gases, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,223 relates to a modular measuring system which includes a plurality of connection modules for sensors located within housings, along with an electronic module for input and output that is controlled by an identification code. This system is used primarily with respect to monitoring sewage treatment plants and various related physical and chemical properties. While providing a means to measure certain chemical and physical properties, the device is disadvantageous because measurement of such properties cannot take place remotely. Rather, here, the sensors are fixed to the location of measurement and the control module most be proximal thereto. Furthermore, the modules are not capable of controlling external devices such as solenoids and relays.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,821,405 describes a modular water quality apparatus and measurement methods which include a sealed or unsealed housing with a universal sensor interface cap. There are mechanical and electrical sensor connections which are connected to a programmable motherboard. A particular software control and hierarchy scheme is also illustrated. In its basic form, the invention is a universal socket which can accommodate a plurality of sensors and processing modules. The invention fails to provide for actuation of solenoids or relays, nor does it provide a for a readout display of detected chemical and physical properties.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,162,725 illustrates a modular metering device which includes multiple sensing probes. The unit includes inputs for separate sensors along with a central processor, LED display, keypad and support circuitry. Here, the sensors transmits analog data to the central processor whereby the processor then conditions and digitizes the analog data in order to output the results on a display or send across to another device. Because analog signals must be transmitted to the central processor, the invention is not suitable for wireless transmission and/or transmission to a substantially remote location, due to signal degradation and/or interference across long cable lengths or inferior analog communications means.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an enhanced and more robust system and method for testing and measuring the various physical and chemical properties of substances which allows for remote placement of sensors which can transmit physical and chemical property data to a central hub device or user interface unit for display, recordation, and analysis.
It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings of the prior art that the present invention is directed. However, in view of the testing and measurement means and methodology in existence at the time of the present invention, it was not obvious to those persons of ordinary skill in the pertinent art as to how the identified needs could be fulfilled in an advantageous manner.